Gang Leaders
The Boss or Don is the leader of a mafia or gang who makes the decisions, often on advise from their Consigliere, or adviser. But this word doesn't always mean mafia boss, but also other bosses from crime families, gangs, other organizations. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City In this game the playable character, Tommy Vercetti is the leader of the Vercetti Gang. It's one of the only games in the series in which you play as the leader of any gang. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Just as in GTA: Vice City, the protagonist Victor Vance is the leader of his own crime organization, the Vance Crime Family. Notable bosses ;Italian/Sicilian Mafia *Salvatore Leone - Leone Family (?-2001) *Sonny Forelli - Forelli Family (?-1986) *Franco Forelli - Forelli Family (1986-1998?) *Mike Forelli - Forelli Brothers (1998?-2001) *Tommy Vercetti - Vercetti GangVercetti Family (1986-?) *Paulie Sindacco - Sindacco Family (?-1998) *Uncle Leone - Sicilian Mafia (?-1998) *Sonny Cangelosi - Gambetti Family (?-1978) *Jon Gravelli - Gambetti Family (1978-2008) *Vincent Lupisella - Lupisella Family (Formerly) *Mark Lupisella - Lupisella Family (2008-?) *Mario Venturella - Pavano Family (Formerly) *Maria Valvona - Pavano Family (2008-?) *John Messina - Messina Family (Formerly) *Harvey Noto - Messina Family (2008-?) *Giovanni Ancelotti's Uncle - Ancelotti Family (?-1978) *Giovanni Ancelotti - Ancelotti Family (1978-?) *James Pegorino - Pegorino Family (?-2008) ;Mobs *Gerald McReary - Irish Mob (?-2008) *Patrick McReary - Irish Mob (2008-?) *Dardan Petrela - Albanian Mob (?-2008) ;Russian Mafiya *Mikhail Faustin - Faustin Family (?-2008) *Kenny Petrovic - Petrovic Family *Dimitri Rascalov - Rascalov Family (2008) *Ray Bulgarin - Bulgarin Family (?-2008) ;Asian Gangs *Ran Fa Li - Red Gecko Tong *Wu Zi Mu - Mountain Cloud Boys *Snakehead - Da Nang Boys (? - 1992) *Wu Lee - Lee Tong (? - 2009) *Asuka Kasen (Co-Leader) - Yakuza (? - 2001) *Kenji Kasen (Co-Leader) - Yakuza (? - 2001) *Kim Young-Guk - Korean Mob (? - 2008) *Zhou Ming - Ming Tong (? - 2009) *Hsin Jaoming - Jaoming Tong *Huang Lee - Triads (2009 - ?) *Wei Cheng - Los Santos Triads (? - 2013) ;Street Gangs *El Burro - Diablos *King Courtney - Uptown Yardies *D-Ice - Red Jacks *Auntie Poulet - Haitians *Umberto Robina - Los Cabrones *Marty Jay Williams - Trailer Park Mafia (? - 1984) *Sean "Sweet" Johnson - Grove Street Families *T-Bone Mendez - San Fierro Rifa (? - 1992) *Kane - Front Yard Ballas *Cesar Vialpando - Varrios Los Aztecas *Willy Valerio (Co-Leader) - Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers *Teddy Benavidez (Co-Leader) - Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers (? - 2008) *Real Badman - Yardies *Clarence Little - East Holland Drug Gang (2005-2008) *Sharks' Leader - The Sharks (?-1986) *Darren Covey - Darren Covey's Gang *Ortega - Varrios Los Aztecas (possibly) ;Crime Syndicates *Catalina - Colombian Cartel (2000 - 2001) *Cisco - Colombian Cartel (? - 2000) *Miguel (Co-Leader) - Colombian Cartel (? - 2001) *Armando Mendez (Co-Leader) - Mendez Cartel (1978-1984) *Diego Mendez (Co-Leader) - Mendez Cartel (1978-1984) *Ricardo Diaz - Diaz' Gang (1979-1986) *Victor Vance - Vance Crime Family (1984 - 1986) *Isaac Roth - Jewish Mob (? - 2008) ;Outlaw Motorcycle Clubs *Big Mitch Baker - Vice City Bikers *Cedric Fotheringay - Liberty City Bikers (? - 1998) *Billy Grey - The Lost Brotherhood (? - 2008) *Johnny Klebitz - The Lost Brotherhood (2008-2013) *Lester Arnold - Angels of Death es:Don Category:Gangs Category:Gangsters Category:Gang leaders